The present disclosure relates to reagent kits and, in particular, to reagent kits with in-transit securing means.
Reagent containers can be used in particular in the field of automatic analysis. Automatic analysis systems, for example diagnostic assay systems, require a plurality of different reagents (substances) for carrying out tests. These reagents are usually filled in individual containers, identified and, optionally, a plurality of individual containers with different reagents, which are calibrated to one another, are arranged to form a reagent container assembly for a specific test.
In order to ensure that, even when in transit to the user, the substances do not escape from the reagent containers, the reagent container assemblies are usually provided with in-transit securing means.
Reagent kits have been disclosed which in each case comprise a separate screw cap that can be screwed onto the respective container body in place of the closure provided for the analysis operation, and in its locking position, i.e., in the screwed-on position, the screw cap prevents the substance from escaping from the container body, even whilst in transit from the producer to the user.
Only when these reagent kits have reached the user, the in-transit securing screw caps are replaced by the closures which remain on the container bodies during the automatic analysis and can be opened and, optionally also closed again, by the automatic analysis system.
Other generic reagent kits have been disclosed in which the closure is already situated on the container body whilst in transit and the reagent container is additionally secured by the in-transit securing means which, in the locking position, secures the lid of the closure in the closed lid position. One such reagent container assembly comprises a plurality of reagent containers which can be opened and closed by a common sliding lid, wherein the reagent container assembly is secured whilst in transit by a detachable foil as in-transit securing means. The other disclosed reagent container is provided with a closure, into which an additional closure plate can be inserted for transportation.
Before using the above-described reagent container assemblies in an automatic analysis system, it is advantageous to move the lid of the closure at least once out of the closed lid position, i.e., to carry out an initial opening so as to equalize, for example, different pressure conditions inside and outside the container, and thereby enable the reagent container to be easily opened in the automatic analysis operation. This initial opening can in principle be affected by the analysis system or by the user.
The drawback of an initial opening by the analysis system is the relatively high force to be applied, which requires a correspondingly complicated and expensive opening mechanism of the analysis system and restricts the configuration of the analysis system in respect of the size and positioning of the individual elements. Furthermore, any fault or breakdown in the mechanism for the initial opening would mean a fault or breakdown in the entire analysis system.
The initial opening of the individual containers by the user, e.g., immediately before the insertion of the reagent container assembly into the analysis system, is also time-consuming and additionally susceptible to faults. For example, if the user does not remove or does not completely remove the in-transit securing means, the analysis system can even be damaged.